


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Category: Magic Mike (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, I Blame Tumblr, Inspiration, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Stripping, The Ultimate Strip Song, ginuwine, pony - Freeform, snake hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: Tom Hiddleston surprises his wife with a striptease for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matching song: "Pony" by Ginuwine

I think it started a few weeks ago when Tom returned from shooting his latest movie. We often celebrate a ladies' night when he's off, and since Judith was getting married in a few days, I organized a little bachelorette Party. We downed liters of champagne, swooned over old high school crushes and finally watched "Magic Mike", complete with even more champagne and lots of screaming. Tom arrived only a few minutes after the very last woman had left the house, and he had wanted to hear every naughty story, every dirty secret and every kinky detail. I think we didn't stop talking until about 3 in the morning, and I remember the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face when I had mentioned how much I adored the men for the control they had over their bodies when they were on stage.

It almost seemed as if he was _enjoying_ it.

A few days later he had caught me swaying my hips to the sound of Ginewine's "Pony" and suddenly I felt him press him against my back, grinding his body against mine and moving both of our hands down my body. We ended up having very passionate sex; I can't even remember the last time he’d expressed that much desire for me – aside from our wedding night, that is.

During the next month – a month I would have otherwise loved to forget since I was coming home very late and more than exhausted each night – he often surprised me with freshly cooked food, rose petals all around the house or a long, hot shower.

I was over the moon, without objections – to be honest, I think I _needed_ that kind of attention the other day. It had been months when Tom and I had had that much time for each other – but even though I hadn't known how much I had craved for being touched like that, it was still _nothing_ compared to last week. You’ll see – it might start out as the worst of all days, but it’ll make sense in the end.

* * *

I wanted our first year wedding anniversary to be special – really, really special, because you know, when I want something to be perfect I put all my heart and soul into it. Thus I had planned a three-day trip to a little house up in the mountains; something that’d remind us of our wedding night, which was – and I'm being completely honest – phenomenal. So I had already packed two bags: one for him and a bigger one for me – you know, all the lingerie and 'special equipment’ – which I hid in a corner of our wardrobe. I had written him a letter, using my best handwriting, and sprayed some perfume on the envelope, even. Everything had been perfect...

...and then, on Thursday evening, I received two new voice mails.

The first message was from Tom; he told me he wouldn't make it home in time, but that he would try kicking the pilot's ass to get home as soon as possible.

The second message was from my boss; she pleaded for me to come in on Friday, even though she knew I had the day off, because the secretary's assistant had caught a bad cold and now no one was able to find the right documents for the big presentation on Monday.

_Of course._

While I listened to them, I saw my plans for the weekend pass by right before my eyes. They disappeared more and more and finally burst with a loud _'poof’_.

I was on the verge of tears, my teeth biting down onto my lower lip until I tasted blood, and my hands held onto the phone as if for dear life.

_Fuck._

I ended the call, threw my phone onto the sofa and buried my face in my hands.

_This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not like that._

Actually, I’m not that much of a cry’er, but this was the worst day of my life. Seriously, not even the pre-wedding day had been like that, and I had almost—

Nah, let’s safe that story for another time.

Eventually, I swallowed down the hard lump inside my throat and made myself a cup of tea. I lay down on the sofa, turned on the tv to distract myself with any kind of bland sitcom and finally drifted off into a light slumber.

That is, until the alarm of my phone went off, leaving me completely panicked and disoriented.

I groaned deeply, stretching my limbs and catching a glimpse at the digital clock on my phone display.

Saturday, 6:30 AM

_Ugh! Leave me alone…_

It all rushed back, all the things that had happened last night, and I threw the covers over my head and whined loudly.

I couldn’t wait to get back home in the evening again where I would spend our anniversary in front of our tv, watching one of those cheap romance movies while holding a big pot of cookie cream dough in my lap, shoving spoonful after spoonful down my throat – alone.

* * *

Kicking the door closed with the heel of my stiletto, tossing my keys into our ‘key-bowl’ – yes, that was one of my descriptions for the bamboo thing that grandma had given me when I had moved into my first apartment – and throwing my coat over the coat rack, I pressed my forehead against the stone wall of our dining room. Everything was dark, except a few lights that seemed to be turned on in the living room.

_Had I forgotten to turn the lights out this morning? Wait—is that music coming out of the room, as well?_

I followed the slow beats that chimed through our house on my tiptoes and hopped from corner to corner in order to have a better view—

I shrieked when a hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into the room, causing my stiletto’s to fall out of my hands and onto the floor. I stood there, completely taken aback, when a pair of soft lips pressed tenderly against my own, and slowly – veeery slowly – I realized that it was not a dream but Tom standing in front of me, right here and now.

“Happy Anniversary,” He spoke softly, and it was enough for me – I lost it. I collapsed against his chest and sobbed – a sob that had seemed to be waiting long enough in the back of my throat.

For a moment, I felt relieved, happy and carefree.

“Hey, what’s wrong, darling?” He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down my back.

“I just—it’s been one hell of a week, Tom. I’ve wanted this to be perfect. D—Do you know what I wanted to surprise you with?”

He shook his head carefully.

“I—I reserved a little cabin, far from the city and the people. I thought you’d come home, I even packed two bags and hid them in our bedroom” I hiccupped, “and then I had to cancel everything because you couldn’t come. A—And I had to work, even though it was my day off today—“

“Darling, take a deep breath” he murmured, “I’m here now.”

“But you’ll be off again on Monday and—“

“—I won’t leave until the end of the month, darling.” He announced with a sly smile, and I bet I looked like an idiot with my eyes wide open and my mouth agape.

“Y—You’re not—“

“No.”

“And you’ll stay here—?”

“Yes, my love. I’ll stay at home until the end of the month.” He chuckled, kissing me on the lips once more.

I blinked back tears of happiness, hugging him tightly. But one thing was still on my mind…

“W—What’s all the candles and roses and the music for?”

I saw a blush creep up his neck, but within an instant his expression turned from understanding and innocent to dark and lascivious. The soft grip on my hand tightened just a little bit, and he lowered his head to my face, tickling the shell of my ear.

“That’s my special gift to you” he breathed, “I’ve planned this for weeks, you know? Just as you, my dear.”

We paced further into the room, close to where the music system stood, and Tom reached backwards to push one of the buttons.

The next four minutes and thirty-three seconds were like a blur: As the intro began, I found myself being walked backwards ‘til Tom pushed me back gently, making me sit on one of our chairs. Then he started singing, but it was more of a sigh.

 _I'm just a bachelor_  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off  
Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I freak you out  
I promise that you won't want to get off

His body was kind of _rolling_ to the beat while he ran his hands down his chest; it seemed as if he was snaking it. He moved closer, watching me and bowed his head, then rolled it back as if he was looking up toward the ceiling. With his head arching back, he followed this same movement with his shoulders, rolling through the chest and down to the hips...

Oh, those snake hips — the movements, so slowly, sensually and incredibly sexy. I was about to swoon.

 _Jump on it, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

 _Sitting here flossing_  
Peepin' your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I would do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

He whispered those lines while he went down on me, breating them huskily against my skin.

 _Jump on it, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If you're horny let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Tom shook his butt by moving his hips and upper thighs, but not rapidly. He was going for sensual movements, and removed his clothes slowly.

 _Oh_ , he was teasing me.

I held my breath for a moment, waiting for what followed next, and then, when I didn't expect it in the slightest, he shocked me to the utmost: He pushed me back with his hands so my back hit the wooden chair and winked, then gripped the hem of his plain white button up shirt, and ripped it off.

And against all intentions, I couldn't help but laugh — it was so unlike him; when did he ever rip off something? — yet I was so aroused because hell, this man's body was an artwork of god.

But Tom joined in, chuckling when he fiddled the last pieces of the damaged shirt — I think a good sense of humor is the best thing you can do. And seeing that he had put so much time and energy into something like this was what made it so beautiful, so arousing, so _endearing_.

He continued with unbuckling his belt and pulling his black jeans down while thrusting his pelvis, and he pumped his hips forward to the beat of the song. Then he took my hands so I could run them down his stomach, and we whispered the last lines of the song together.

 _Jump on it, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
Jump on it, let's do it  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny let’s do it  
Ride it my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny let’s do it  
Ride it my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it  
If your horny let’s do it  
Ride it my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Finally, he whispered the very last syllables against the shell of my ear.

_Ride it_

That was it — I grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward, pressing my lips against his. He bit down onto my lower lip and I moaned shamelessly while grinding my lower body against his leg.

"I— I want to—"

"Yeah—?"

"Let me ride you." I whispered.

We were back in the bedroom in less than twenty seconds.

* * *

"Tom?"

"Yes, darling?" He murmured against my bare shoulder, his fingers running up and down my arm.

"I— I wanted to say 'Thank You'. It was— I really enjoyed your gift." I sighed happily and smiled to myself when I felt his lips press against my back.

"I enjoyed it just as much, I have to admit. I never knew that stripping would be so much fun. And what followed afterwards—"

"Oh, don't start it again."

"You're not up for another round?" He laughed, but then I felt him stiffen. "I'm really sorry for not making it here earlier. I promised it."

"It wasn't your fault, babe."

"But your _gift_!"

I turned around and took his face in my hands. "I'm not sure if I would want switch this—" I pointed over to his abdominals and well, his _lower_ parts, "for a weekend in a stinky little hut."

Tom hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Was it really that stinky?"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "did you fart, maybe?"

"Hey!" He whined, "it was one time, and it was because of the soup."

We both chuckled, then silence filled the room again. I curled up into a fetal position, pressing my nose against his warm chest and closing my eyes.

I must've had fallen asleep, because Tom was instantly poking me.

"W— What?" I asked quietly, my eyes not yet opened.

"We could still spend the rest of the weekend in the mountains, you know?" He proposed.

"But our flight was yesterday, and I don't think there's a taxi driving us up there." I replied, making a sad face.

"I know," he smiled sadly, stroking his thumb over my jawline, "but you forgot one thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be—?"

His smile turned into a wide grin. "We still have the Jag. And I can always ask for the helicopter."

"You can't be serious." I gasped.

"What if I am?"

"N— No."

" _Yes_ , darling."

"Wha—?"

"Hush! Now where are the bags? We have to catch a flight, my dear." Tom winked and jumped off the bed, while I was still figuring out if this was all just a dream or not.

That was an unexpected turn of events.

 


End file.
